marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Redstone (Earth-712)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Squadron City | Gender = Male | Height = 7'2" | Weight = 430 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Apache reservation somewhere in the Southwestern United States | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Ryan | First = Squadron Supreme #9 | Death = Squadron Supreme: Death of a Universe #1 | HistoryText = Michael Redstone was an Apache born on a reservation somewhere in the Southwest United States of "Other-Earth", or "Earth-S", later known as Earth-712. As Redstone, he was a part of Nighthawk's Redeemers. Redstone was recruited into the Redeemers by Nighthawk. Alongside several other Redeemers, he then infiltrated the Squadron Supreme. With Thermite, he captured Shape and took him to Redeemers headquarters for deprogramming. With the other Redeemers, he eventually fought the Squadron in Squadron City, forcing them to end their dictatorship over the United States of "Other-Earth". During the battle, Redstone personally bested Squadron leader Hyperion with Lamprey's aid. After this battle, Redstone remained with the Squadron as a costumed adventurer. Redstone's ties to the Earth proved to be more intimate than he realized for after leaving the planet and traveling into outer space with the Squadron to confront the Nth Man and prevent him from destroying the universe. Upon leaving Earth's atmosphere he became ill and lost much of his physical mass. His return to Earth did not prevent his demise; the adverse effects of separation from Earth's environment were irreversible, and Redstone perished. | Powers = Redstone possessed various superhuman attributes due to his connection to the Earth. Contact with the planet provided him with superhuman physical power at nearly Hyperion's level, while separation from the Earth weakened him. Superhuman Strength: Redstone's musculature, connective tissues and bone structure were augmented to levels far beyond normal human capability. As a result, he possessed great physical strength. At his peak, he possessed sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 75 tons. Superhuman Speed: Redstone was capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Superhuman Stamina: Redstone's augmented musculature was considerably more efficient than that of a normal human. As a result, his muscles produced significantly less fatigue toxins during physical activity. At his peak, Redstone could exert himself physically for up to 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood started to impair his capabilities. Superhuman Durability: The augmented bodily tissues of Redstone's body were considerably tougher and more resistant to conventional physical injury. Redstone could withstand high caliber bullets and most bladed weapons without having his skin pierced. He could also withstand tremendous temperatures, such as Hyperion's "Atomic Vision", without suffering burns. His body could also withstand tremendous impact forces and falls from great heights without sustaining damage. Superhuman Agility: In spite of his size, Redstone's agility, balance and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Superhuman Reflexes: Redstone's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. | Abilities = Redstone was a good hand to hand combatant, having undergone training as a member of both the Redeemers and Squadron Supreme. He typically preferred streetfighting techniques that allowed him to make full use of his strength. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Redstone's life and superhuman powers were dependent upon his contact with Earth and its environment. After he was removed from Earth's atmosphere, he lost much of his mass and his powers. Though he was quickly returned to Earth, the effects of leaving it were irreversible and caused his death. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Strength Class 75 Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Death by Natural Causes